


Homecoming ~Regreso A Casa

by An Unknown Writers World (Hawkeyes_Winter_Soldier)



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mayans - Freeform, Mayans FC, Mayans Imagine, Mayans MC - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 10:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17222684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkeyes_Winter_Soldier/pseuds/An%20Unknown%20Writers%20World
Summary: Summary: One Shot - Pure Smut- no plot, Angele comes home from a long ride and needs you.Warning: Smut - terribly written, but smutty goodness.Word Count: 1965





	Homecoming ~Regreso A Casa

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: First Attempt at wriing Angel Reyes or any semi bilingual. Thanks for reading! <3  
> Translations: Amor – Love //Querida – Dear // Te extrañe – I missed you // Te Amo – I love you // Te necesito – I need you

It had been a long three days – the MC had taken a trip to Las Vegas for club business. Angel said it was a simple run and there was no cause for concern. Although, he had said that in the past and come home with more than a few scars indicating differently. This time felt different, you weren’t sure why, but you just missed him more than normal. July was approaching quickly along with the anniversary of your father’s death, He always knew how to comfort you in those times when you didn’t even understand how you were feeling. You had text Angel and asked when they’d be home but hadn’t received a response. The early evening sun was starting to set, and the temperature was cooling, you paced around the house ensuring everything was tidied up and dinner was in the crock pot almost done. The clock read 7:58PM, growing impatient you decided to shower to calm some of your nerves.

You walked through the living room and down the hall passing the guest room that EZ had been staying in recently and opened the door into the master bedroom. You went into the bathroom and turned the hot water in the shower on before returning to the bedroom to grab your robe. You quickly undressed and placed your clothes on the countertop before stepping into the shower. Pulling the door closed and stepping into the hot water you felt the tension slipping off your muscles. You were still restless even with the tension subsiding, you finished your routine and stepped out toweling off, you wrapped in your black silk robe and wrapped your hair in a towel and headed towards the bedroom.

You’d been out of the shower for all of three or four minutes when you heard the familiar rumble of a Harley coming into the drive. A smile broke out on your face, stretching from ear to ear. You toweled off your hair rapidly and beelined straight for the front door. You heard his keys rattle in the door as you made it up the hallway.

“Mi Amor!” You shouted as the door came open.

Angels face lit up, “Mi querida.” He smiled back stretching his arms open.

You ran to him flinging your arms around his neck as he picked you up and twirled you gently. His soft lips touched yours as your feet touched the ground. It was a chaste kiss, you nuzzled your face into his neck as he pulled you tightly into his chest.

“Te extrañe,” He said softly.

“I missed you too.” You said breathing him in.

It was common for him to speak to you in Spanish and you to respond in English. He taught you Spanish when you first started dating, this was the way he taught you- conversations mixed between Spanish and English as you learned. He always knew you were serious if you were angry because you’d raise your voice and speak in pure Spanish to him.

“What smells so good mamí?” He asked.

“Dinner; Felipe gave me your mama’s crockpot tamale recipe.”

“Mmm, it smells delicious.”

“I’m sure it’s not as good as Marisol’s.”

“Stop,” He said pulling back to look at you. “If it tastes half as good as it smells, it’s gonna be amazing.”

You gave him a half smile, you found yourself constantly trying to reach an unattainable comparison to the matriarch of the Reyes family. You pulled out of his grasp leading him to the kitchen, his hand grasped yours stopping your progress.

“You okay, mi Amor?” He asked holding on to your hand.

You nodded yes, “Just missed you extra this time, that’s all.”

He placed a kiss to the top of your head. “Te Amo.”

“Come on, let’s feed you.” You said. This time he let you lead the way, never letting go of your hand. “I brought home more beer for you this afternoon, it’s in the fridge.”

He lifted your hand to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on your knuckles before letting go.

“¡Gracias!.” He said opening the fridge.

You reached up into the cupboard to grab down plates, you set them on the counter before taking a step to your left to pull the metal tongs out of the drawer next to the oven. Angel came up behind you, placed his unopened beer on the counter, a hand on each of your hips and pulled you back into his chest. You weren’t short per se, but you were at least six inches shorter than Angel on a good day. He bent down to place soft gentle kisses along your neck when he made it to the crook of your neck you couldn’t refrain from smiling anymore.

“You know you make it incredibly hard to work.” You said putting the tongs down. You reached your arm behind you cradling the back of his neck.

“Payback;” he muttered between kisses. “this robe makes it hard for me to do anything.”

“Besides getting handsy with me.” You laughed.

“You think it’s funny?” He asked pulling you tighter to him.

“I could have come up the hall naked.” You countered.

“Mmm, then we wouldn’t have even made it this far.” He hummed before placing another kiss to your neck.

You twisted in his arms to face him. His muddy brown eyes were full of need and lust. He never could keep his emotions hidden, his eyes always gave it away. Your hands came to rest on the base of his neck, fingers threaded through his soft black locks. He rested his forehead to yours. Your (y/e/c) eyes met his, breathing in your shared breaths as if this was the first time.

Each time he came home from a long ride felt like this. He would hold you a little more often, a little tighter and a lot longer. This time was no exception. It was the simple human need to have someone close that led to this – the need to feel someone else’s heat, breath in someone else’s scent and know simply that someone was there. This time the need felt greater on both sides, you needed his warmth and to feel his strong sturdy arms around you. His rough calloused hands rested on your thighs. In that rare but precious moment, it felt like there was nothing in the world but you and him.

You broke the stillness of the moment and kissed him. You needed him on a primal level. You melted into him as your lips met – passion and need drove you forward. Tongues fought for dominance and the grip you had on each other became tighter. You wrapped your legs around his waist, softly using your heels you pulled him closer. Your hands fell from his neck and began to make quick work of the buttons on his red flannel – it was your favorite shirt of his and he knew it too. When the last button unhooked you pushed the flannel and his leather kutte to the ground. The feeling of his hands removing from your thighs gave you instant ice shivers.

He gently untied your robe, pulling it open. His calloused hands slid across your ribs wrapping around your back pulling you impossibly closer- skin to skin, chest to chest. He broke the kiss and dipped his head resting his forehead to your shoulder. You both took a moment to catch your breath.

“Te Amo, mi amour.” His whispered into the crook of your neck.

You smiled at the words he breathed. “I love you, mi sol y Estrellas.”

He lifted his face and smiled at you. He placed a gentle kiss to your forehead, then your nose and each corner of your lips. He found your pulse point and he sucked and gently nipped at it, driving you mad. There would be a mark there later that you would have to cover. 

“Angel,” You murmured bringing your fingers back through his hair.

His menstruations continued, hot, wet kisses trailed across your shoulders. His rough hands slid down your smooth back pulling your hips closer to him.

“Angel.” You held your hands on either side of his face bringing his lips back to your own. He chastely kissed you.

“Mi Amor, te necesito.” He pleaded.

You kissed his chin and slid down the counter your core grinding against his growing manhood. He stepped back allowing you room to land on your feet. You took both of his hands and pulled him from the kitchen. With one hand he pulled your back to his chest and held you close as you awkwardly walked down the hall together. He slowed by the front door to kick off his boots before gripping your waist tightly and carrying you the last several feet to the bed.

You squealed with a laugh as he lightly tossed you on the bed, you shrugged out of the robe and teasingly tossed it at him. His jeans dropped to the ground as he climbed up the bed between your legs. He placed soft kisses from your naval in a line up to your lips, you held on to both of his forearms aching for his touch.

“Papi, you squeezed his forearm, “I need you,” You begged.

With your sudden plea, he lined up with your entrance and filled you to the brim with a single thrust. You gasped at the sudden full feeling, one hand supported his weight from full falling on you, the other gripped tightly to your thigh; his thrusts started out slow and rhythmic. Each thrust tightening the coil in your stomach tighter and tighter, your hands roamed his back kneading at the flesh and coaxing him slower to you. His lips came crashing against your own – passion, need and lust drove you both wild in pure ecstasy. You moaned in his mouth as his thrust quickened and he began to hit your sweet spot at a rapid pace.

Neither of you could hold back any longer, the kiss was broken, and his rhythm ended, his thrusts were erratic and your hips bucked in return. Your walls fluttered around him tightening trying to pull him in tighter.

“Papi, I can’t,” You huffed out.

He leaned in closer to you, “Let go, queirda.” He murmured in your ear.

As if your body was just needing his permission with another thrust it was all over for you, a deep moan escaped your lips, the coil in your core sprung loose and your walls quivered around him giving you your release. A few more thrust later and Angel was moaning in your ear, his own sweet release pulsating into your still quivering walls.

You both rode out the orgasmic bliss as he collapsed to your side. You curled into his side not wanting to break the contact, his rough and taking one of your own, placing a gentle kiss to your knuckles, you kissed his shoulder before leaning up to kiss him chastely.

“I’m glad you’re home.” You said laying your head on his shoulder.

“I don’t say these words often enough to you,” He said tightening you into his chest, “Thank you for being here when I come home.”

You looked with a broken-hearted smile at him knowing what he meant by those words, he was used to not being anyone’s first priority – even growing up, he always came second to EZ. “I love you, Angel Ignacio Reyes.”

He cupped your cheek and kissed you gently. “I love you.”

You rested your head on his chest as his hands slowly traced up and down your back, legs intertwined; moments like this made the countless hours of worrying about him all worth it. At the end of it all, you knew that he’d be coming home to you.

**Author's Note:**

> All works are available on Tumblr: an-unknown-writers-world.tumblr.com
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
